


Look at this dude

by EmeraldStar04



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStar04/pseuds/EmeraldStar04
Summary: Now at this dudeThat I just found





	

Bra. Look at this dude

What till you see the- Oh no no no- *Laughs*

LOOK AT THE TOP OF HIS HEAD!

LOOK AT HIS LIPS!


End file.
